


Substitute Daddy

by PORNY ONE SHOTS (o0kaymawn0o)



Series: A Whole Lotta Fucking [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, Bottom Sam, Daddy Kink, M/M, POV John Winchester, Top Dean, Voyeur John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0kaymawn0o/pseuds/PORNY%20ONE%20SHOTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dad?" Sam says in shock when he comes face to face with his Father after all of this time. </p><p>"Yeah, baby boy?" Dean answers instinctively, turning his eyes to Sam.</p><p>John gives both his sons' an odd look, a questioning gaze predominantly on his oldest. </p><p>"Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention," Dean mutters, nervously running his tongue over his bottom lip. "What?"</p><p>NICE SAVE, DEAN!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitute Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I finally found out how to change my name on Tumblr to daddydeanandhisboysam, and so I felt the need to write something like this. :D 
> 
> Thanks to mistletoexwincest for instructing me on how to do it. :D This one is for you. ;)

"Dad?" Sam says in shock when he comes face to face with his Father after all of this time.

"Yeah, baby boy?" Dean answers instinctively, turning his eyes to Sam.

John gives both his sons' an odd look, a questioning gaze predominantly on his oldest.

"Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention," Dean mutters, nervously running his tongue over his bottom lip. "What?" John senses Sam's eyes widening in fear. He recovers quickly, clearing his throat, and awkwardly stepping in for a hug. John purposefully ignores the blatant potency of leather and gun oil that rushes up his nose, squeezing Sam as tightly as possible, doing his best to convey without words how good it is to see Sam again. 

His exchange with Dean isn't as lengthy, his oldest awkwardly patting him on the back, stepping away almost immediately after they join, looking anywhere other than at him. John understands that it's not been as long for the two of them, but he would have thought that his son would eat up the rare opportunity to actually receive some overdue affection. 

Shrugging it off, John fills them in on what they need to do next, pushing odd thoughts to the back of his mind. They migrate to their vehicles in awkward silence, John tailing the two of them back to the motel. Behind the wheel of his truck, John notices his two sons in the Imapala, heads turning to the side every now and then to regard each other, lips moving. John can't hear what they're saying. He honks the horn to remind Dean to watch the road, a satisfied grin stretching his lips when they brave the rest of the short journey in silence. 

Respectfully, they both park their cars, shutting off the engines. John watches Dean and Sam open their doors, filing out of the car. He smiles at the familiar sound of the Impala's doors creaking shut. 

Moments later, they're throwing their bags on the motel beds, two queens looking rather inviting at this moment in time. It's been a long time since John actually got a decent nights sleep--not that he's going to get the chance tonight, either. He doesn't have the time to rest. He's closer than he's ever been to his goal, and nothing is going to stop him now. Fatigue be damned. 

Feeling the coil about to burst in his bladder, John excuses himself to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He undoes his belt, pulling his cock out to aim for the middle of the bowl, when he hears hushed talking from the other room. 

"I'm sorry, baby. What more can I say? I wasn't thinking," Dean mutters, thinly veiled regret in his tone. 

Sam huffs audibly, the sound of the bed creaking following his exhale. "I get that, Dean. . . I do, but can't you see how awkward that was?" 

"Sure, Sammy. I get it, I do. That response to me is like breathing now. I can't help it," Dean says, a pause in the room, as the bed creaks once more. "You know  _Daddy_ is always gonna take care of his boy."

John's eyes widen, flow rushing out of him like a gale force wind, bladder emptying in seconds. What the hell is Dean talking about? Sam hasn't called John  _Daddy_ for years, and even back when he was a small child, Sam would get confused between the two of them, and most often than not end up calling Dean  _Dadd--_

Oh, shit. John stifles a gasp, shaking off the last few drops of urine, tucking himself back in instantly. He powers up the shower, as not to give his boys' the impression that he's listening to them. With that in place, he kneels by the door, positioning his eye at the key hole to see through. 

From what he can see, Dean and Sam are sitting on one of the queen size beds, staring into each other's eyes. There's so much love and adoration between them that John almost loses his poor excuse of a lunch form earlier. 

"I know, Daddy. I know. But, we can't be like this around John. He would never understand what we have. . . He might take you away from me, and I cant--" Sam looks on the verge of tears, Dean pulling him into his arms, burying his nose in the soft cradle of Sam's long hair, breathing in the cheap motel shampoo, peppering kisses along his scalp. 

"I'd never let him do that. As far as I'm concerned, it's only me and you in this fucking world, and nothing comes before my baby boy. Not even John," Dean assures the younger man, lifting his head to lay a soft kiss against Sam's lips that says everything. 

John can't believe his eyes. He must be having some kind of nightmare. His sleep deprived brain is causing him to see things. This isn't how it's supposed to be. Brothers' are not supposed to be lovers--it's taboo, and it's ludicrous. Brothers are most certainly not supposed to think of each other as Father and Son. When did this happen? Why is this even a thing? How did he not see this coming, and why is it even a factor in the first place? John desperately wants to burst through the door and tear them a part from each other, but he's rooted to the ground, forced to watch as Sam is lowered onto the bed, Dean kissing him so passionately that John is reminded of the first time he got intimate with Mary in this way. Everything is so tentative and mapped out, every bit of effort to not cause a single bit of harm to his lover evident on Dean's features. 

John feels like he's invading a lovers den. He doesn't deserve to be here, witnessing something that is so  _oddly_ beautiful. Dean's hands moving over Sam's body with a soft caress, shifting clothes from his body, clearly so caught up in the moment that he's not thinking about John being mere meters away from them. 

It's too soon, and both of his sons' are naked, grinding against each other, lips meeting lips with a writhing need, hands anywhere and everywhere. Sam's legs spread wide, allowing Dean to settle between them.

"You gonna let Daddy take care of you, Sammy?" Dean mutters tenderly, stroking his finger over Sam's left cheek, other hand trailing down Sam's body to its impending destination. 

Sam swallows, breathing out a desperate breath. "Please, Daddy. I need you," Sam answers, arching into Dean's touch, hissing softly at the first breech of Dean's cock sliding into his body. 

John's crying by this point, silent tears falling down his face. He's more surprised than anyone that they're not all disgust. The image before him is heart-wrenchingly beautiful, Dean whispering sweet nothings as Sam adjusts to the clearly familiar intrusion, rubbing his chest, flicking his wrist over Sam's hard length, sealing his mouth over Sam's own. There's a feeling of rightness in his heart--that he can't do anything to stop this. That above all else, he owes it to his boys to just let this be what it is. 

"You okay, baby?" Dean asks encouragingly, strain in his shoulders indicating that he's doing everything he can to not start thrusting in and out of the warm body. 

Sam stares up into his eyes, biting his lip and nodding. "You can move, Daddy. I can take it," he replies truthfully, wrapping his legs tighter around Dean's form, rocking back to implore Dean to move. 

"I know you can, Sammy. You're such a good boy for your Daddy, aren't you?" To John, this should sound dirty and vulgar, almost as though it's lewd. However, it doesn't. It sounds sweet and loving, Dean moving his hips back and forth, driving into Sam.

Sam is softening his moans of  _Daddy_ as Dean's pace increases, balls slapping against Sam's ass evident through the room, getting louder and louder as their exchange continues, expressions of love passing between the two brothers, Dean persuading Sam without words that John is never going to take this away from them. 

After what he's seen, John isn't going to do that. He can't bring himself to tear them away from each other, when the love in front of him is filled with authenticity. There isn't one that is more in love with the other. Their hands never stop roaming over the others' form, and John imagines it's even more desperate in situations where the other gets hurt, assuring themselves that they're here and alive and well. 

John closes his eyes, turning away from the door. He's not worthy enough to be present to this show of love. He hears Dean cry out Sam's name, grunting and obviously releasing his essence into Sam's channel, the younger brother calling out  _Daddy_ as he reaches his own orgasm, Dean encouraging Sam through it, praising him--telling Sam how proud of his boy he is, that Daddy could never be more proud of Sam. 

Blinking away his tears, John hops in the shower for a quick rinse. He needs to make it seem like he was actually washing himself, and not listening to their affair. Deciding that he's not going to give away that he knows, as neither of them clearly want that, John starts to strip himself of his clothes, heart throbbing in his chest as he hears his two boys share a final kiss. 

"I love you, baby boy."

"I love you too, Daddy." 


End file.
